


Words Unheard, Not Unsaid

by Sphinxriddle



Series: Fragments of Voss [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Goodbyes, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxriddle/pseuds/Sphinxriddle
Summary: An Ancient Ask Prompt I got on tumblr turned into some inner monologue nonsense about Edgy Dragoon and Sunshine DragoonShortly before the pope beat um up
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Fragments of Voss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513865
Kudos: 13





	Words Unheard, Not Unsaid

He watched her turn to leave. Felt her hand relieve him of his duty, the unholy eye, and stalk towards brutal, vicious ends. Cherished the lingering warmth of fingers upon his arm that he realized he may never feel again. Blind to the Imperials behind him, oblivious to their jeers and calls, he watched her leave with words hanging upon his lips he had wished he had said. 

He closed his hand around the now empty air, wishing it had been her hand, and whispers the words he wished she could hear as the brilliant light of the perhaps functional, perhaps not, bit of allagan technology whisked her away. Y’shtola’s eyes fell on him, keeping her verdict silent as she prepared for battle, but mindful of it all the same. 

“Kiss me, Fury Damn You.” His voice hoarse with equal parts fear and disuse. 

Kiss him before she goes and gets herself killed. Kiss him before she goes and claims a new level of fame and infamy in one fell swoop. Kiss him before, after, and during her brutal, perfect vengeance so rightly earned. Kiss him and remind him that he’s alive, and very much no longer alone in the wide, cold world. Hold him with the same fervor that she did in the Aery, using her own aether to patch up his wounded form. Touch his face, frantically checking for injury, as they both bathed in the blood of a great elder fiend of a dragon. Azure Dragoons together. 

But alas, she is already gone. Stolen away in that wisp of light, perhaps never to be seen again. He growled at his own inability to actually say those words where she would actually hear them, he raged at his weakness, his inability to properly defend those he had grown to care for. Love even. 

Perhaps someday, if she lived through her fool's errand, He’d actually tell her that.

Perhaps someday, he’d have the proper words, and not just a gentle, constant, ache in his chest when he saw her, thought of her, fought with her. An ache that felt worse when she was away. One he hated the idea of losing. A pain he enjoyed being a part of him. Part of him wanted to laugh. Just what, exactly, had she done to him?

Nothing. All she had done was be, and that was more than enough.

He pivoted on his heel, the battle would not wait for his idle thoughts of a future that would forever be beyond him. Even if it wasn’t, it would be even more impossible if he died due to some distraction on his part. She’d never forgive him for that. She had told him she was already so sick of seeing people die. 

He would try not to add another to that grand list of burials. At least for now. 

It was time to see if this imperial legion was skilled enough to inspire the nightmares he knew haunted his friend. His partner. Who woke some nights even now twenty years after the fact, speaking at lengths of burning timbers and bloody cries. Of spending days in a cave holding onto a griffin’s corpse praying for salvation to any god who might listen now that she was alone. His mind wandered for a moment, wondering if she’d told anyone else of the things haunted her, or if it was a special privilege he had.

He decided that no matter what, it mattered not if they were skilled enough. He’d make them pay for her pain none the less. And so, the three of them, Alphinaud, Y’shtola, and himself, would hold that line, and gain a little vengeance for a singular Ala Mhigan while he was at it. 


End file.
